Remembered
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno watches as his wife tells their daughter a fairy tale. Reno remembers... ReTi oneshot.


Remembered

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

Reno watched from the doorway as Tifa's face contorted into silly expressions, her voice lowering to a booming laugh and rising to a high pitch as she acted out the story she was telling to their daughter. Elly giggled at her mother's antics and her brown eyes were gleaming with excitement.

"Then what happened?" the child asked. Tifa brushed a strand of Elly's crimson hair to the side, laughed, and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"They lived happily ever after of course."

Reno remembered…

_The six year old boy stared up at his mother, excitement written on his face. His mother was smiling down at him, her long dark hair flowing down her back._

_"Then what happened?" Reno asked. _

_"The thief married the Queen and they had a darling little prince."_

_There came a knock on the bedroom door then and a woman entered, clad in armor with an eye patch over one eye._

_"Your Majesty, the King has arrived." _

_" Daddy's home?" Reno exclaimed, running out of bed and up to the warrior. Beatrix smiled down at the young Prince and nodded. Reno ran out of the room and down the staircase faster than expected for a boy his age._

_Down in the main hall, a man with blonde hair and a peculiar tail was talking to a knight in shining armor until Reno ran up to him, arms outstretched._

_"Daddy you're back!"_

_"Of course I'm back Reno and I think I might have some candy for you actually," Reno's father remarked, picking up his son and hugging him tightly. "Did you protect mommy while I was gone?" Reno nodded and he received a wide smile from his father. Reno then turned to the knight and waved at him._

_"Hey Rusty, how's it going?" The knight looked put out for a moment but bowed a little and gave the prince a smile._

_"I am quite well your highness." Before another word could be said Reno's mother came down the stairs._

_"Reno what have I told you about being so noisy at night?" _

_"But Daddy's back Mommy and he brought me candy!" At this the young woman turned towards her husband who was grinning sheepishly._

_"C'mon Garnet it's not like I'd give it to him right now."_

_"Zidane you know he shouldn't be indulging in sweets all the time, it's bad for his health." The queen of Alexandria replied, her lips drawn into a firm line._

_"Mommy you should eat some more candy, it'll make you sweeter." Reno cut in. Zidane chuckled at that but one glare from his wife shut him up. "I'll be really good for Dr. Tot tomorrow if you let me have some candy… please?" Reno asked, lips pouting and eyes wide. _

_"Very well; but only one piece." Reno cheered and kissed his mother on the cheek before looking up at his father, who gave him the desired treat. Lowering him to the ground, Reno went over to his mother and hugged her._

_"Thanks mommy, I love you!"_

_"I love you too Reno but it's time for bed don't you think?" Reno shook his head but soon gave a wide yawn. "You really are like your daddy." Garnet commented, chuckling lightly._

_"That was a low blow babe…" Zidane murmured._

_"And what are you going to do about it?" Zidane approached his wife and kissed her on the lips. Steiner coughed into his gauntlet after a few moments. Breaking apart, Garnet's face was flushed and she picked Reno up. _

_"Goodnight Steiner." Garnet said. The knight bowed._

_"Goodnight Rusty!" Both Reno and Zidane exclaimed, grinning as the knight turned as red as Reno's hair from anger. But as the royal family walked upstairs the knight chuckled as he heard Garnet chastising the two._

"Daddy are you okay?" At his daughter's question Reno's thoughts returned to the present and he saw his wife and daughter staring at him with concern.

"I'm fine…" Reno said, approaching Tifa and Elly.

"But you're crying…." Elly commented. Her tiny hands reached up to his face and stretched his lips into a smile. "I want a happy daddy or else I won't be happy." Reno hugged Elly tight and kissed the top of her forehead.

"You're right…I'll try not to cry anymore." Reno said, smiling.

"Great and don't forget tomorrow we're going to the zoo."

"I won't…" Reno remarked, letting her go a few moments later.

"I love you daddy and mommy…" The little girl whispered, sleep evident in her tone. Tifa ruffled her hair a little and pulled the blankets over her.

"Love you too Elly." Both parents said before kissing her on either cheek. Elly's calm breathing soon turned into loud snores. After they turned on the night light and left the room, Tifa hugged Reno around the waist from behind.

"What's wrong Re?"

"I was thinking about my parents."

"Not a bad memory I hope?" Reno shook his head at his wife's question and kissed her on the lips.

"No…not bad at all…"

A few minutes later Reno and Tifa were lying in bed, her body snuggled up to his.

"I'm here for you Reno; no matter what it is we can get through it together, okay?" Tifa whispered, fingers tracing lightly over his well defined chest.

"I know Tifa…" Reno replied as his arms wrapped around her middle.

"I love you Re…" Tifa said, sleep starting to claim the bartender.

"Love you too Teef…"

Husband and wife lay there for several moments, basking in everything that made one special to the other. Heartbeats, the way the moonlight lit up their bodies, and the silent connections they shared. Several minutes after this Tifa had fallen asleep, loud snores making their presence known. Reno didn't care. He loved everything about her, flaws and all.

"Like mother, like daughter…" Reno whispered, eyes closing. His loud snores joined those of his wife creating a kind of serene accompaniment to the sounds of evening.


End file.
